Engine components such as the engine block and cylinder head require cooling systems to maintain efficient and effective operation of the engine. Cooling the engine in a substantially uniform manner presents various challenges associated with coolant distribution, heat transfer, pressure variations, and other dynamics of an engine and the process of manufacturing related components.